Cosmo's Christmas
by Joygirl270
Summary: My stories have improved alot since then. Anyways, it's just a simple story about Cosmo's Christmas. I know she's dead but she was one of my favorite characters, so I wrote a story about her. There is some Tailmo, no flames please and please R


Cosmo's Christmas 

Cosmo lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow it would be Christmas morning, and her and the gang would open gifts. Cosmo wasn't awake because she was excited she was awake because something felt wrong. She let out a sigh and turned over on her right side. Her bed was against the wall, so now she was facing the wall. She tried turning over onto her left and closing her eyes, but still, no luck. Cosmo glanced around her room to see if anything was out of order, that way she could fix it then maybe she would fall asleep. She scanned the room once, twice, three times but still couldn't find any faults. She kicked the comforters back and stepped out of bed. She walked over to her giant window and gazed out at the moon. Then she quietly let herself slip down onto the window's sill and she pressed herself up against the glass. You weren't suppose to lean on glass because it might break, but Cosmo ignored this thought. She gaze shifted to the night sky, up to the moon itself. It was a milky white and didn't seem bigger than a beach ball but it was still beautiful to Cosmo in every way. The moon was full tonight and it seemed to be shining brighter than a nightlight. Cosmo leaned even harder on the glass, like she was trying to reach out to the moon. Suddenly the glass couldn't hold her any more and it broke and shattered about. Cosmo let out a cry as she tumbled out of the window headfirst. She did a summersault in the air and managed to some how grab onto a ledge of the window that was still in one piece. The glass that was shattered plummeted down toward the ground that was 50 feet below. "I knew I shouldn't have bought this mansion!" Cosmo's thoughts wailed. Cosmo trembled as she clutched onto the ledge for dear life. She remembered then suddenly, that Tails and Sonic and Amy and the rest of the gang were also inside the mansion, so she tried screaming for help. Cosmo took in a deep breath then started screaming. "HELP!!" Cosmo screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP!!!" She screamed. "PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP ME!!!!" Cosmo wailed and screamed. Nobody came. Cosmo felt the insides of her start churning. Her heart started racing and her mind was starting to panic. Tears started welling in her eyes and started streaming down her cheek. Her grip was loosening and she couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly her hand released the ledge and Cosmo started screaming as she was starting to fall. Suddenly some one caught her from behind. Cosmo's eyes were shut tight because she was so frightened. She opened them slowly to find herself looking up into the smiling face of Tails. "I got you," He said in a soft, calm voice. Cosmo nodded, still very shaken from the whole ordeal. "You okay?" he asked as he slowly hovered down toward the ground steadily. "Y-yes…" Cosmo stammered in a shaky voice. Her voice was cracked and she felt relieved tears swell in her eyes. Finally, Tail's feet touched the ground and he was able to put Cosmo on the ground. Cosmo stood there trembling. Tails then silently put his arms around Cosmo and formed a hug. He first hugged her lightly but then he squeezed her as she began crying softly.

The Next morning Cosmo awoke late. It was 8:00 a.m. and everyone was already up. She stepped out of Tail's bed and yawned and stretched. Last night after Tails saved her from plummeting to her death she asked him if she could sleep in his room. She only had to ask once and Tails agreed very willingly. She insisted on sleeping on his floor but Tails made her sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor instead. Cosmo eyed the sleeping bag Tails had spread out on the floor for himself last night and slept in. It was all messy. She guessed Tails had been so excited about Christmas that he had forgotten to put away his sleeping bag. Cosmo walked into her room and pulled on her red robe over her satin nightgown. She noticed as she tied the robe's sash, that the window that broke last night was still broken. "No wonder it feels so drafty in here…" She murmured to herself. Next she went downstairs. As she approached the family room she smelled all sorts of aromas. She smelled candy cane, hot cocoa, eggnog, pine needles, scrambled eggs, maple syrup, cinnamon and all sorts of other scents. She walked into the family room and saw that the presents were still wrapped and tucked neatly under the Christmas tree. "Wha?" Cosmo said in confusion. Amy Rose looked up from the scrambled eggs she was making and noticed Cosmo. "Ah, Cosmo, you're finally awake!" Amy said beaming. "We convinced Knuckles and Sonic to wait for you before we would all open gifts." Little Cream the rabbit said looking up from the spot on the sofa she sat in. Cosmo smiled warmly at both of them in a grateful way. "Thank you," She said nodding. "You're welcome." Cream said optimistically as she jumped to her feet and curtsied for Cosmo. Amy smiled back at Cosmo and just nodded. "Hey guys, Cosmo's up!" Amy yelled to Sonic and Knuckles who were play fighting in the living room. In less than a second Sonic and Knuckles were in the family room, tearing open gift after gift in an excited way. Tails then came in and saw Cosmo. "Hi Cosmo!" Tails called from the doorway to the kitchen. Cosmo turned around and saw Tails standing right under the doorway. She blushed. "Hi Tails." She said softly. Cosmo then saw Tails holding two cocoa mugs in each hand. "I got you some hot chocolate if you want." He said. Cosmo's smile grew wider she loved Hot chocolate. She walked over under the doorway to take the cocoa from him when Rouge (who was sitting on the sofa next to Cream) let out a howl. "Cosmo and Tails are under the missile toe!" She yelled cheerfully. Suddenly Cosmo's whole face went red with embarrassment. "You two have to kiss now!" Rouge cheered eagerly. "Pathetic…" Shadow mumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. "Aww, cheer up Shadow, you don't have any holiday spirit what-so-ever!" Rouge said teasingly. Shadow ignored her. "Well, you gonna kiss her or what?" Rouge shouted at Tails. Tail's face felt hot and he was blushing as red as a tomato. Both of them then leaned and kissed tenderly. Rouge let out a whoop and Knuckles laughed. Sonic winked at Amy, who winked back and Cream hugged her little Chao Cheese. Shadow continued to be silent and not giving a care in the world what was going on.

Later that night when everyone went to bed, Cosmo was out on the balcony. It was a peaceful night and then moon looked as happy and bright as it did the night before. Tails then came out onto the balcony next to her. Both of them were very silent and both felt awkward after the incident this morning. "Nice night…" Tails said quietly, finally breaking the awkward silence. Cosmo agreed. "Nice moon…" Tails said. Cosmo agreed again. "Nice face…" Tails said by mistake this time. Suddenly Tails expression went from normal to embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" Tails cried. Cosmo blushed at him. "Thanks…" was her reply. "Cosmo…" Tails started, taking a deep breath. "Yes Tails?" Cosmo asked hopefully. "I… I really, really like you… and what I mean to say is… I…I…I love you…" Tails said gulping and blushing. "I love you too Tails." Cosmo answered blushing and beaming. Then both of them leaned in and kissed tenderly like they had this morning. And this time, the kiss didn't feel so awkward.


End file.
